


i wanna be yours

by h0neycake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, kink discussion, luke is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neycake/pseuds/h0neycake
Summary: lucille finds out something about ashton and things get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

It was hard enough being the only girl in a band with three other boys, it was harder when you wanted to fuck one of the said boys and find out that he has the same kink as you.

-

It all started when two nights ago, the four of them got drunk in Calum's hotel room and someone made a off-hand remark about Calum being an exhibitionist because he was naked so much of the time, one of those times being that moment.

"So what if I fucking am, Michael? At least I'm not a bottom." 

Ooooooo, that got them all fired up.

"Fuck you, I'm not a bottom. For your information, I'm a top and fucking dom as fuck." Michael defended himself, taking a shot of beer after.

Calum laughed. 

"As if! You're a-you're a fucking twink man, look at yourself!" He said between laughs. 

"I'm not, and how do you even know all those words? Are you a bottom?" Michael said.

"Internet, man. I've done research like any other horny human being." 

"Gross." Michael said.

"It's not gross, it's good to find out what you're into sexually. Ashton agrees with me - Right Ash?"

Ashton was sipping a beer in an armchair across the room. 

"I'm not in this conversation." He said. 

"Oh yes you are, come on! You know all about these sorts of things, I fucking know you do. We've talked about it!" Calum said.

Ashton narrowed his eyes.

"Calum." He said. "Shut the fuck up."

"Oohh, someone's defensive! What you hiding Ashton? What kind of dirty stuff are you into?" Michael said, smiling, because apparently he found Ashton's embarrassment amusing.

"Yeah, tell them - or I will!" Calum said, laughing so much he dropped backward onto his bed. 

"Calum you're a little shit." Ashton said, blushing.

"Just tell us, we all want to know!" Michael said.

"Are you sure about that? Everyone wants to know? How bout you Lucille, how are you feeling about this?" Ashton said.

Lucille had been lying on the couch this entire time, nursing a beer and scrolling through her phone, mildly listening to their conversations. She actually was kind of curious to what Ashton was into, but didn't want him to know that.

"I don't care. It's not like I don't already know about this stuff, I mean, come on. I've dated girls before, it's no big deal." She said, as nonchalant as she could.

"Yeah, well, we're boys. It's different and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Ashton said.

"Ashton, we've been friends for ages. Nothing is uncomfortable anymore." She said.

"Oh, alright." Ashton said. "I guess I'll tell you guys about it."

Michael and Calum whooped, obviously excited to find out all of Ashton's dirty kinks. Lucille bit her lip, trying not to blush.

"Well..." Ashton started. "I like blowjobs." 

"BORING! Everybody does, you're not special." Calum said.

"Giving or receiving?" Michael said cheekily. 

"Shut up Michael, you know it's receiving."

"Hey, I don't man, the way you look at Calum sometimes..." Michael said.

Calum laughed really hard, and Ashton's face flushed red.

"Shut. Up." Ashton said. 

"Okay okay. What else?"

"Well..." Ashton stopped and glanced toward Lucille. She was still looking at her phone.

"I like to um." Ashton blushed and looked at the floor.

"I like to fuck a girl's mouth when she's giving me a blowjob. Only if she's into too, of course. But I think it's really hot." Ashton said.

"Again, that's just basic stuff. Tell us about your kinks, I know what they are so if you don't tell them I will." Calum said.

"Alright alright. Listen...." He put his drink on the floor and wiped his hands on his jeans and left them there. He looked at Calum.

"I have a daddy kink, happy?" 

"Yes." Calum said, giggling. "Yes, daddy." 

Ashton sighed. "Shut up Calum."

"Yeah, do what daddy says, Cal" Michael said, now also laughing. 

Lucille on the couch wasn't laughing, she just was trying to hide her face with her long blonde hair because she was blushing. Ashton had a daddy kink, and so did she. Except, it was like she wanted to be daddy's little girl, and he wanted to be the daddy...

"Lucille, what are you into?" Michael asked. 

"Uhm." Lucille said, blushing even more somehow. 

"Yeah, tell us!" Calum said. 

"How bout you two tell us what you're into first?" 

"Okay." Calum said. "I'm a dom, I like telling girls what to do to themselves and me. I also like pain and....bloodplay."

"Bloodplay? What's that?" Lucille asked, sitting up on the couch.

Calum laughed.

"Oh, sweetie, I forget how much of a virgin you are." 

"I'm not a virgin! I've had girlfriends!" 

"Yes but you haven't been with a boy, or any kinky girl, have you?"

Lucille looked sheepishly down. 

"Well, no...But. Just tell me what bloodplay is!" Lucille whined. 

"You can google that yourself." Calum said, drinking the last of his beer.

"Anyway, Michael! What are you into?"

"Oh, I'm a switch."

"See, I fucking knew you were a bottom." 

"Shut the fuck up Calum. Lucille, do you know what that means?"

Lucille blushed. 

"Yeah, I do...it means you can be a dom, but you also like being a sub, right?" She said.

"Exactly!" Michael smiled.

"Now baby, honey, what are you into?" Michael said teasingly.

"Oh shut up Michael." She said, finishing her beer, which had been left sitting next to the couch.

"IhaveadaddykinktoobuttheoppositewayofAshton's." She said, in one breath and too quiet for anyone to make out. 

"What was that? Say it again baby." Michael said.

Lucille sighed and put her face in her hands, then said 

"I have a daddy kink too, but not exactly like Ashton's, like, the opposite way."

The room was silent for a few moments too long.

"Oh my god. You want to have a daddy." Calum said.

"Stopppp." Lucille whined and buried her face into the couch.

"Ashton could be your daddy, couldn't he? Wouldn't you like that Ashton? Lucille as your sweet little girl, doing whatever daddy tells her to do?" Calum teased.

"Calum, shut the fuck up right now." Ashton growled.

"Ooooh. Is someone turned on right now? Does someone want to fuck Lucille, hm?" Calum said. 

Ashton stood up.

"Yeah, I'm leaving." He made his way to the door.

"Noooo daddy don't leave! I need you to come back and fuck me!" Calum said, in a jokingly sweet voice. 

Ashton left and slammed the door on the way out. 

Lucille's face was on fire and she wanted nothing more but for the Earth to open up and swallow her whole. 

"Lucille, are you okay?" Michael asked, Calum too busy laughing his head off to care.

Lucille lifted her head up and looked at Michael.

"Yeah, I'm just. Embarrassed."

"It's okay. It's not any more embarrassing than what we said."

"But it is, you don't understand. It's more embarrassing because I'm a girl and you're all boys and Ashton is...Ashton."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." She stopped talking and bit her lip. 

Michael understood what she meant without saying anything.

"I understand, and it's safe with me. I won't tell him." He reassured her.

Lucille smiled.

"Thanks, Michael."

"No problem."

Calum had stopped laughing at this point and had apparently passed out on the bed.

"I'm going to head back to my room and go to sleep, okay?" Lucille said, getting up and smoothing out her gold glittery dress. 

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna stay with Calum tonight incase he wakes up and decides to do something stupid."

"Alright." Lucille said, halfway out the door.

"Goodnight Michael."

"Goodnight Lucille."

-  
Lucille closed the door of Calum's hotel room and made her way to her own, just a little bit down the hall. She thought to herself, what was with Ashton's reaction? Did Calum tease him too much, or did I offend him somehow? I hope I didn't. I like him too much, I don't want to hurt him. Speaking about liking him, now Michael knows....I need to tell Ashton. We both have the same kink, so we'd probably have good sex....But. I'm not ready to tell him yet, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep writing self indulgent dirty stuff and posting it online thinking it will get less embarrassing but it never does, it never does


	2. Chapter 2

It's only a week later when the kink discussion comes up again.

Lucille Hemmings was laying on a couch in their tour bus, scrolling through Twitter when one tweet catches her eye.

 _lucilecashton4evers_ : ashton totally has a daddy kink, i mean Come On!

She clicks the tweet to read the replies under it and is surprised to see that there's a number of fans actually discussing it.

 _babycalum1996_ : i totally agree with u! he has that vibe

 _michaeelllll98_ : absolutelY he does like fuck

 _5secondsofloveee_ : ew what you guys are GROSS

 _calumsbabydoll_ : it's not gross ur just 12

 _michcoooly_ : god i want him to be my daddy

 _lucalashmich_ : BIG MOOD!!!! @michoooly like wow can i PLEASE be his little girl

Lucille is shocked at their replies, because they're so open about that right there on Twitter. She smiles to herself, and thinks, wow, they never think about how we see everything, huh?

Lucille scrolls up at the same time the tour bus hits a pothole, causing her phone to fall on her face. She picks it up and rubs her nose, grimacing at the pain. She goes back to scrolling her home page, not realizing that she liked a tweet.

-

Less than an half-hour later, Calum bursts into the room where Lucille had been trying to take a nap unsuccessfully.

"Lucillllleeeee!" Calum calls out, and jumps on top of her. Lucille groans and tries to push him off of her, but he pins down her arms.

He's smiling like a madman.

"What the fuck Calum? I was trying to sleep!" Lucille whines.

Calum chuckles.

"Oh, you won't sleep anytime soon. Not when all of Twitter is screaming!"

Lucille makes a face.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Calum shoves his phone in Lucille's face as a response. It's open to her Twitter page, specifically her likes. One of the tweets Lucille was reading earlier is there, the one from the fan saying that they wanted Ashton to be their daddy.

Lucille screams.

"Fuck!"

Calum's laughing now and Lucille throws him to the floor. She sits up and grabs her phone and opens Twitter.

"Everyone knows you have a daddy kink now, Lu!" Calum says between laughter.

"Shut the fuck up. I didn't mean to like that tweet, it was an accident!" Lucille says, fingers moving fast, typing.

@ _Lucille5SOS_ : It was an ACCIDENT

@ _Lucille5SOS_ : if anything this isn't my fault, my phone fell on my face

@ _Calum5SOS_ : sure it's absolutely not ur fault

@ _Lucille5SOS_ : shut the fuck up calum

@ _Calum5SOS_ : yeah no you do what i say!!! I'm ur daddy now ; -)

@ _Lucille5SOS_ : i'm going to throw you off this bus

@ _Michael5SOS_ : guys stop fighting

@ _Ashton5SOS_ : What's going on?

@ _Calum5SOS_ : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

@ _Lucille5SOS_ : :(

@ _Ashton5SOS_ : :/

-

Lucille is saved from any awkward band meetings because the tour bus pulled into a hotel and they all had to check in and go to their respective rooms.

The universe must hate Lucille today, because Ashton's room is right next to hers and she's trying to avoid him. He most likely knows about all the Twitter drama and Lucille just. Doesn't want to talk about it.

She opens the door to her hotel room as fast as she can and flops down onto the bed, finally taking a nap. Hopefully when she awakes the embarrassment will have passed.

-

She wakes up a few hours later because her phone is vibrating loudly. She squints in the darkness and reaches out from her phone. Michael is texting her, trying to wake her up because they're all going out for food. Lucille types out a quick reply, saying that she'll meet them in the lobby in five minutes.

She pulls a black leather jacket over her red dress and finds her heels, which she had kicked across the room earlier. She checks her makeup and hair quickly in the mirror and leaves the room, a bit of nervousness in her chest.

They decide to go to a tiny, dark Italian place somewhere deep in the city. It's just the four of them and two of their crew members. Lucille sits as far away from Ashton as she could, but somehow, the seating gets changed at the last second and Ashton is suddenly very close to her, his knee touching hers. She feels like dying and tries to focus on the menu.

She orders some chicken-cheese dish and a diet coke. The rest of them order and start a conversation about tomorrow - they have a day off, so Calum and Michael are planning to tour the city. Ashton says he isn't sure what he's going to do, and Lucille is silent. She's still embarrassed from earlier, and Ashton being so close to her isn't helping, so she just sits there, sipping her diet coke and looking at everyone but Ashton.

Suddenly her phone vibrates. It's a text, from Ashton. She gives him a look, but he isn't even looking at her. She opens it.

 **he bangs the drums** : hey, are you okay?

 **siren** : i'm great, why do you ask

 **he bangs the drums** : you haven't said anything other than your order and i'm worried that something is wrong

 **siren** : i'm just tired and stuff. i'm fine ashton, really

 **he bangs the drums** : and stuff? what do you mean by that?

Lucille bites her bottom lip. She shouldn't have said that, now he's going to worry, and if he inquires too much, he might find out that she has a crush on him.

 **siren** : nothing. i didn't mean anything don't worry

He doesn't respond until a bit after because their orders arrived and everyone is eating.

 **he bangs the drums** : of course i'm going to worry. i want to always make sure you're okay, you're my bandmate

Bandmate. His bandmate, just his bandmate. Is that all I'll ever be to him? Lucille wonders and doesn't respond to him, just digs more into her food.

Lucille can feel Ashton's eyes on her. She can feel him more so when a heavy hand places itself on her thigh, causing her to jump at the sudden touch.

Michael, who's sitting on the other side of Lucille notices and asks if she's okay. She nods yes and continues eating her food. Her phone vibrates again so she stops and picks it up. Of course it's from Ashton.

 **he bangs the drums** : is this okay lu?

Is that okay? Lucille doesn't know how to respond or really understand what's happening right now.

 **siren** : why are you doing this?

It takes a moment too long for Ashton to respond.

 **he bangs the drums** : i want to make you feel better, feel okay

 **he bangs the drums** : and i think i can do that

 **he bangs the drums** : if you'd want me to

Lucille is so fucking confused now. She thinks she knows what Ashton's talking about, what he's suggesting but she's not sure if he's serious or if it's all just a prank. She doesn't respond to him and announces to the table that she's tired, so she's going to go back to the hotel. Michael offers to go with her, and she accepts. They leave, and Michael doesn't press on her to spill her thoughts or anything. He just lets them stay in silence, and she's happy because she's too shocked and bothered to speak anyway.

When they get to the hotel, they exchange goodnight's and go into their rooms. Lucille showers and changes into her pjs. She's under the covers when she gets another text from Ashton.

 **he bangs the drums** : i'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable. i don't want to do that. i just want to make you feel good, in every way possible. of course that's if you...if you want that too. if you want to be my little girl, just let me know.

Lucille screams into her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning and Lucille has two very different conversations.

The next morning, Lucille runs into Ashton as she's leaving her room. They stand and look at each other for a few moments too long and Ashton starts to say something, but Lucille turns the other way, choosing to take the stairs instead of the elevator. He doesn't follow her and she's glad he doesn't. She doesn't know what to say to him and she spent the entire night tossing and turning, thinking about his text and what she should say back. Her head is a mess right now, and all she wants is coffee.

She finally gets down to the breakfast bar, luckily she was only on the third floor so it wasn't that many steps. Ashton and Calum aren't anywhere in sight, but Michael is. He's sitting in a corner near the windows at a table, a bowl of cereal and coffee in front of him. Lucille grabs coffee and a banana and sits with him.

"Hey Lucille. Morning." Michael says.

Lucille sips her coffee and says back  
"Morning, Michael" quietly.

Michael notices her tone and asks what's up, ask if she's okay. She sighs, and lifts up her sunglasses, putting them on her head. Michael notices her eyes, she looks like she hadn't gotten any sleep.

"It's Ashton."

"What did he do?"

Lucille tells him, softly, what happened at the restaurant and shows him the text he sent her last night.

Michael looks shocked and amused.

"Don't laugh," Lucille warns.

"I'm not, but, it's kinda funny." He says with a chuckle.

"Shut up you asshole." Lucille says and drinks more of her coffee.

Michael smiles and digs into his cereal, finishing it before responding.

"So."

"So what."

"What are you going to tell him? Are you going be his...." Michael's voice drops to a whisper. "Little girl?"

Lucille rolls her eyes so far back in her head.

"Stop being so dramatic, oh my god."

Michael laughs.

"Seriously, what are you going to do? I mean, you like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do...you know this."

"And now it's obvious that he likes you. So what's the problem?"

Lucille slaps both of her hands down on the table in frustration. She says in a half-shout-half-whisper  
"The problem is that he's my bandmate and we've been friends for like 8 years. What if this ruins our band, ruins our friendship ruins everything? I want him, I like him so much but I owe more to this band than I owe fulfilling my own stupid sexual urges."

Michael sits back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"You don't even...even know if it's going to ruin our band. Like you said, you have 8 years of friendship behind you guys. I think if you fucked once it won't ruin things, it might make it a bit weird, yeah, but it won't ruin it."

"You sound like you're talking from experience...Did you and Calum...?"

"Wow, way to spin the topic onto me." Michael says.

Lucille smiles.

"But did you?"

Michael blushes and looks down, trying not to smile but failing.

"Once. We were young and drunk and couldn't help it."

"Oh my god. How young? How long ago was this? What did you do? Tell me everything, I'm so curious now!" Lucille says laughing.

Michael's laughing too.  
"I'll tell you, but not here...This is a family hotel."

"Oh my god, Michael please." Lucille says.

Michael's phone starts to ring. It's Ashton. He answers it with a soft "Hey."

"Yeah, we're down at the breakfast bar...Yeah, she's fine. My bag is like half packed, it's not going to take long. Yeah, yeah, alright. See you in 5. Bye."

"What did he say?"

"Calum and Ashton are on their way down for breakfast. We're leaving by 11:30, so we need to pack our bags and get ready because the airport is like three hours away and our plane is at 4."

"Oh, alright. Did he...ask about me?"

"He did, yeah. He just wanted to know if you were alright. Listen, you should talk to him, and try it, at least once. All your fears about ruining the band or whatever are just fears, okay?" Michael says, reassuring her.

"Okay." She says and drinks her coffee.

They sit in silence for a few minutes until Ashton and Calum come join them, breakfast in hand. Ashton sits next to Michael and Calum sits next to her. She tries not to look at Ashton, but she does and he's looking at her. His eyes feel like they're looking at her soul, and she feels like she can't breathe.

The boys are talking quietly when she gets up from the table. She shoves the banana in her coat pocket and holds the almost empty coffee cup in one hand, pushing in her chair with the other.

"Hey, where are you going?" Calum asks.

"I just remembered that I need to pack up my shit, it's everywhere in my room and we need to leave soon."

"Oh, okay." Calum says.

"I can help you." Ashton says, but she's already turned away so Lucille acts like she doesn't hear him.

Oh, man, Lucille thinks to herself, if I was his he would punish me for not paying attention to him...She shakes her head and steps into the elevator, placing her sunglasses back on her face. The elevator doors are almost shut when an arm stops them and somebody steps inside. It's Ashton.

"Hey." He says, standing in front of her, looking at her, looking annoyed.

"Hey." She says back, moving backward until she hits the back of the elevator. He steps closer. She can smell him, he smells so good and it's almost impossible to resist kissing him right now, right here.

"I know you heard me back there. I also know you saw my text. Why are you ignoring me? You're not being very nice to me, and you should be."

She smirks.

"And why should I be?"

Ashton places one arm behind her head, the other is gripping her waist, bringing her body against his.

"Because you're mine, you're my little girl and you need to respect me."

"What if I don't want to be yours?" She says, tilting her head up and closer to him so her mouth is inches away from his.

Ashton shuts his eyes, letting the scent of her engulf him. She smells like strawberries.

"If you don't, that's fine. Just tell me to stop. But I think you do want to be mine, I really do."

"Oh?" She says, and places her free hand on his chest.

Ashton swallows.

"Yes, you want to be mine. And I want you to say it. Say it, please baby, please, Lucille, please..." Ashton says, his voice laced with such desperation it almost shocks her.

"I wanna be yours." Lucille says and goes to kiss him, but the elevator doors open and they break apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise it'll get smutty soon! i just like building up to it lol 
> 
> also thanks for those two people who commented, it inspired me to continue this!! i probably would have never if i hadn't seen those so seriously thank u!!


End file.
